User blog:Hilary James Lyall/A New Friend
Plot Trivia Songs #I Just Can't Wait #Friendship Song #The Having Fun Song #Being Together #Jungle Adventure #I'm a Happy Helper #You Can Count on Me #I Love You Cast #Ariel Winter as Hilary #Katie Bergin as Kipper #Nolan North as Blaze #Caleel Harris as AJ #Molly Jackson as Gabby #Jayden Greig as Jackson #Lilly Bartlam as Jordan #Jenna Warren as Greta #Sabrina Pitre as Wanda #Melanie Minichino as Watts Transcript (The episode starts off with Jackson, Jordan and Hilary playing together in Hilary's room.) *Hilary: "Okay Jordan. Your go." (Jordan rolls the dice. It lands on a four.) *Jordan: "One, two, three, four." (Jackson rolled the dice next. It landed on a five.) *Jackson: "One, two, three, four, five." (Before Hilary got a chance to roll the dice, a mail carrier drops a letter in the mail slot and the bell rings.) *Hilary: "I'll have to roll the dice after I get the mail." (Hilary and Kipper climbed downstairs and Hilary's Mom and Dad are there.) *Hilary's Mom: "Hilary! You got a letter." *Hilary's Dad: "And it's to someone very special." *Hilary: "My cousin, Sienna. It's been so long since I was only three years old." (Hilary raced back upstairs with the postcards.) *Hilary: "Guys! I got some postcards and a letter from my cousin, Sienna." *Kipper: "That girl is kanga-tastic. She's really great. But I haven't met her before." *Hilary: "Hopefully, you'll get a chance of meeting her, Kipper. There's always a first time for everything. Let's read the letter." *All: "Okay." *Hilary: (Voiceover)"Dear Hilary. How’s life treating you back home. Any new adventure stories. It's been so long since you were a little girl. I can't wait to see you again sometime. Bye for now, your cousin, Sienna." *Jackson: "Wow. Sienna's your cousin." *Hilary: "Yeah." *Jordan: "You should write back to her." *Hilary: "Okay. That's a great idea, Jordan." (Day after day, week after week, letters were being written by Hilary and Sienna.) *Hilary: (Voiceover)"Dear Sienna. I haven't seen you since I was three years old. How's your big adventure around the world. Met any new friends. I know I did. On one of my adventures, we met some animals at Mermaid Coral's Welcome Party for her cousins. I sent some pictures from our first adventure to Animal Island. Hope you like them all. Bye for now, your cousin, Hilary. PS; I learned that there's a first time for everything." *Sienna: (Voiceover)"Dear Hilary. Thank you for telling me your story of how you met Blaze and AJ. You were lucky to have such wonderful friends. We'll always be together no matter what. We'll always remember each other. Gotta go now, your cousin Sienna." *Hilary: (Voiceover)"Dear Sienna. I'm excited that you'll be coming home after exploring the world. See you again sometime, your cousin Hilary." *Sienna: (Voiceover)"Dear Hilary. I'm coming home from my big trip around the world. See you when I ever get here! Your cousin, Sienna." (The next day, Jackson, Jordan and Hilary are at the playground.) *Hilary: "I can't wait for Sienna to get here. I missed her so much." (Song: I Just Can't Wait.) * (Song ends.) *Jackson: "I wonder if Sienna will ever get here." *Jordan: "Are you excited to meet Hilary's cousin, Sienna, guys?" (Right on cue. Blaze, AJ and Gabby came to life.) *Blaze: "Whoa." *Gabby: "Uh Guys." *AJ: "Who are we talking about." *All: "Blaze! AJ! Gabby!" *Gabby: "Hi everyone." *Hilary: "My cousin, Sienna is coming home after traveling the world. I missed her so much." *Gabby: "Well. Things are worth waiting for. I know your cousin will be home before you know it, Hilary." *Hilary: "Thanks Guys." (Everyone gave Hilary a group hug.) *Jordan: "Those feathers on your boa sure do tickle." *All: (Laughing). *Hilary: "That was great. I can't wait for you guys to meet Sienna. I'm feeling a little nervous to see her again. Okay, find the confidence." (Suddenly, Hilary's phone rings.) *Hilary: "Hello. This is Hilary speaking." *Sienna: "Hi Hilary." *Hilary: "Sienna?! What a nice surprise. I haven't even talked to you in forever. How are you." *Sienna: "Oh. I'm perfect. Always in the mood, ya know. Gotta see what's over that next hill as we world travellers always used to say. I thought I called and let you know that I'm thinking of stopping by to meet your friends." *Hilary: "Oh. I just love to see you. Things are great and kinda crazy too. So, when are you thinking of arriving?" *Sienna: "Oh. I'm guessing in about five, four, three, two, one!" (As Sienna counted down, Gabby walked over to Hilary.) *Gabby: "Hilary! Look up there." *Hilary: "Huh." (Sienna was flying with all her luggage in the butterfly bus.) *Sienna: "Hi everybody." *Hilary: "Sienna!" *Blaze: "C'mon. Let's go follow her." (AJ and Gabby board Blaze while the others raced to follow the guys.) *Hilary: "Sienna! What's going on." *Sienna: "Oh. Ran into a storm over the Grand Canyon and wouldn't ya know it. Something happened to the power booster. Poor butterflies couldn't slow us down." (Sienna crashed landed near the playground entrance.) *Hilary: "Sienna! Are you alright." *Sienna: "I'm fine." *Hilary: "Oh. Thank goodness." (The others arrived.) *Hilary: "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet my one and only cousin. Introducing Sienna!" *Sienna: "Um. Hey everyone." *Blaze: "Hi Sienna. I'm Blaze. And these are my friends, AJ and Gabby." *AJ: "Hello Sienna." *Gabby: "Hi Sienna." *Sienna: "Uh. Hi." *Jackson: "Um. Hello. I'm Jackson and this is my sister, Jordan." *Jordan: "Hello Sienna." *Kipper: "G'day Sienna." *Hilary: "And this is Kipper. She's a kangaroo. She haven't seen you when I first got her." *Sienna: "I know what you mean. Always getting through with a kangaroo. Well. I, once found a kangaroo in Australia and it helped me escape a wildfire." *Hilary: "I see." *Sienna: "C'mon Guys. Let's go inside and show you some souvenirs I collected from my big trip around the world." (They carried the luggage inside. Meanwhile, not aware of her, a new girl peeked out from under the picnic table, her mother sit on the picnic table. Greta was out playing ball and noticed the girl and her mom.) *Greta: "Um. Hello little girl. I'm Greta." *Wanda's Mother: "Hi Greta. This is Wanda. She's a little nervous about coming here." *Greta: "Don't worry. I'll watch her the whole time. Hopefully, her nervousness will go away eventually." *Wanda's Mom: "Okay. I'll see you later, okay." *Wanda: "Okay. Where are you going." *Wanda's Mom: "I have a couple of errands to run. I'll see you later, bye." (Wanda's Mom walked away.) *Greta: "C'mon Wanda. I'll introduce you to some friends." *Wanda: "Okay." (Meanwhile, the kids are busy going through the luggage when Greta arrived with Wanda.) *Greta: "Hey guys." *All: "Hi Greta. Hello Greta. Nice to see you." *Hilary: "Greta! This is my cousin, Sienna." *Sienna: "Um. Hello." *Greta: "Hi Sienna. Guys, I've got someone I'd like you to meet." (At that moment, Wanda walked nervously.) *Gabby: "Oh. Hello there." *Wanda: "Hello." *Greta: "This is Wanda. She just moved here in our neighborhood." *Hilary: "Well. Hello Wanda. I'm Hilary and these are our friends." *All: "Hi Wanda. Hello. It's so great to meet you." *Hilary: "I'm an adventure person. I have many great adventures with my friends." *Blaze: "And that means so much more." (Song: The Friendship Song.) * (Song ends.) *Hilary: "So. Do you know us now." *Wanda: "Yeah! You guys are so amazing." *Hilary: "Wahoo! Our song worked." *All: "Yes. Whoo-Hoo!" *Blaze: "I think we should have an adventure to make this the best day that Sienna will never forget." *Hilary: "Great Idea. C'mon. Let's Go." (Song: Let's Go.) * (Song ends.) *Sienna: "Um. Guys. The thing is, I've never went on an adventure with you guys before." *Hilary: "It's okay, Sienna. There's a first time for everything. Right, guys." *All: "Yeah. Of course. That's right." *Kipper: "Especially the time we met some animal friends of our own." *Hilary: "It's a long story." *Sienna: "I see." *Gabby: "I wonder how we'll ever get there." *Hilary: "Have no fear. Your Axle City Guide is here. Who's up for an adventure in Axle City." *Kipper: "Me!" *Hilary: "Sienna. You're coming, right." *Sienna: "If it's alright with you, then I'm sure I'll get used to something or someone new." *Hilary: "Anyone want to come along with us." *Kipper: "I'll come, mates." *Jackson: "I wish we could but Jordan and I have to shopping with Mom later." *Greta: "And I still have to show Wanda around in the park." *Hilary: "Looks like it's just us." *Gabby: "Yeah. More adventuring for us, Sienna." *Sienna: "Okay. Let's go." *AJ: "Make the wish, Hilary." *Hilary: "I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City." (In a magic sparkle, they arrived in the jungle.) *Sienna: "Wow! We're in a jungle." *Hilary: "Cool!" (They saw Blaze driving through the jungle and the girls followed him.) *All: (Cheering). *Gabby: "Nice moves, Blaze!" *AJ: "Hey. Look over there." *Sienna: "Huh. What is that?" *AJ: "It's an old ramp." *Kipper: "What a coincidence." *Gabby: "C'mon Blaze. Let's jump it." *AJ: "Yeah-heh!" *Blaze: "Hang on tight. Here we..." (Before Blaze could even jump the ramp, it came loose and fell apart.) *All: "Whoa!" *Hilary: (Gasps). *Kipper: "Crikey!" *Sienna: "Oh no." *Blaze: "Well. That was unexpected." *Kipper: "Crikey! You alright, mates." *Sienna: "They're fine, Kipper." *Hilary: "But the ramp isn't. What happened guys." *AJ: "The ramp broke before we could even jump." *Gabby: "Don't worry. I can put the ramp back together." *Sienna: "Ya sure." *Hilary: "Of course, Sienna. I saw Gabby fix things many many times before and she can fix anything. Am I right?" *Gabby: "I just need fasteners." *All: "Fasteners." *Sienna: "What're fasteners." *Hilary: "Yeah. What do fasteners do." (Gabby gets out her tablet and shows the kids.) *Gabby: "Fasteners hold things together. Staples are fasteners hold papers together. Buttons are fasteners that hold clothes together. And to hold these metal ramp pieces together, we can use bolts." *Sienna: "Huh. I guess you were right, Hilary. Gabby can fix anything." *Blaze: "C'mon. Let's give it a try." *Hilary: "Okay." (They work hard to repair the ramp.) *Sienna: "Wow!" *Hilary: "Cool!" *Kipper: "Hop-eriffic." *AJ: "Alright!" *Blaze: "Great job, Gabby." *Hilary: "Way to go!" *Sienna: "I wonder. Will it ever hold the ramp altogether." *Gabby: "Go ahead. Give it a try." (AJ boards Blaze as Sienna and Hilary stood back.) *AJ: "Let's do it." (Blaze jumps off the ramp.) *All: (Cheering). *AJ: "Alright!" *Blaze: "That ramp was incredible." *Gabby: "Nice jump, guys." *Sienna: "That was awesome." (Suddenly, there was a static noise and a mysterious truck drives past them.) *Hilary: "Whoa!" *Gabby: "Huh." *AJ: "What was that." *Sienna: "I think it came from over there." (The mystery truck speeds past before getting behind a bush.) *Watts: "Electric Charge!" (At that very moment, the truck named Watts jumps out of a bush and drives over to the kids.) *Blaze: "Hubcaps!" *Hilary: "What is that?" *Blaze: "It's a truck with electric tires." *Sienna: "Wow!" *Gabby: "Awesome." (Watts came to a stop near the ramp.) *Watts: "Hey. Who fixed this old ramp." *Gabby: "I did." *Hilary: "Uh hi." *Gabby: "My name's Gabby and these are my friends, Blaze and AJ." *Sienna: "Uh Hello." *Hilary: "I'm Hilary. This is Kipper the kangaroo and this is my cousin, Sienna." *Sienna: "Uh hi." *Watts: "Nice to meet you. They call me Watts." *All: "Whoa! Cool! Amazing! Bonza!" *Gabby: "Watts, I love your electric tires. They're incredible." *Sienna: "They're so beautiful." *Watts: "Thanks Gabby. Hey, I really wanna try the new ramp. You wanna come with me? You can be my driver." *Gabby: "Drive?! But, I've never been anyone's driver before." *Watts: "And I've never had someone drive me." *Hilary: "I know what you mean. There's always a first time for everything." *Watts: "So, What do you say?" *Gabby: "Yeah! Let's go for it." *Sienna: "Wahoo!" (Gabby boards Watts and buckles up. Watts gets into position as her tires begin to surge.) *Sienna: "Ready, Guys." *Gabby: "Ready, Watts." *Watts: "Ready!" *Sienna: "Okay. Here we go." (Gabby puts Watts in drive and pushes the gas pedal.) *All: "Electric Charge!" *Sienna: "Whoa-Oh-Oh!" (Watts jumps the ramp.) *All: (Cheering). *Hilary: "Awesome!" *All: "Whoa! Wow! Bonza!" *Sienna: "Amazing!" *Blaze: "Whoa-Oh. That was awesome, you two." *Sienna: "Best jump ever!" *Watts: "C'mon. Let's keep going." *Gabby: "Try and keep up." *All: (Cheering). *Hilary: "Hey. Wait for me." (Hilary girls-up, pony ears appear, beautiful butterfly wings and a tail glittered in the sun.) *Sienna: "Whoa! How am I gonna fly like that." *Hilary: "Don't worry. I've got you." (Hilary sends magic around Sienna. Pony ears appeared on Sienna along with beautiful butterfly wings and a tail appear around her. Sienna's all girled-up.) *Sienna: "Whoa! Awesome." *Hilary: "C'mon guys. Let's go." *All: "Whoo-Hoo!" (They fly off to follow Blaze and Watts. Meanwhile, back in Hilary's world, Greta is showing Wanda around in the park.) *Greta: "So this is the classroom where fun things happen just about. There's the playground where fun is fun for everyone. Up there is the treehouse, where we go to play." *Wanda: "Wow!" *Greta: "So. Do you think we should go up." *Wanda: "Yeah! It would be a great place to explore." (They climbed up the treehouse. Meanwhile, Blaze and Watts are driving around until they drive at a mountain.) *All: "Whoo-Hoo!" *Sienna: "This is fun!" *Watts: "Nice driving, Gabby." (Suddenly, rocks roll off a cliff.) *Gabby: "Uh Oh. Falling rocks. Watts, Look out." *Sienna: "Oh no! Rockslide!" *Watts: (Panic shouts). *Gabby: "Whoa!" *Sienna: "Oh no!" *Watts: "Whoa!" (Now, they drive down a hill with Sienna flying trying to keep up, but she had to fly higher so she doesn't get hit by an object.) *All: "Whoa!" (Suddenly, Watts ran over something and the bolts that are holding her tire began to came off.) *Sienna: "Oh no! Watts' tire." *Watts: "Watts! Your tire. It's coming loose." (The tire pops out and begins to roll away.) *All: "Whoa!" *Kipper: "Crikey!" *Hilary: "Oh Dear." *Sienna: (Gasps)"Oh no!" (Watts came to a stop.) *Watts: (Gasps)"Oh no! My tire." *Hilary: "There it goes." (The tire bounces far in the jungle. Hilary and Sienna flied down to the ground as Gabby gets off.) *Gabby: "Are you alright, Watts?" *Watts: (Grunts)"I'll be okay. Just as soon as I can get that tire back." (Watts tries to move, but falls over.) *Watts: "Whoa!" *Sienna: "This could take a while." *Blaze: "Hang on Watts. You can't drive like that." *AJ: "Yeah, not with one of your tires missing." *Sienna: "The Guys are right, Watts." *Watts: "But then. What'll I do." *Hilary: "Poor Watts. There must be something we can do to help." *Gabby: "Let me help you, Watts. With Blaze and AJ, I'll find your tire. I promise." *Watts: "Really. You'd do that for me." *Gabby: "You bet I will. And when we get back. I'll fix you again, good as new." *Watts: "Thanks Gabby." *Hilary: "Kipper, Sienna and I will help too. Right guys." *Kipper: "You said it, mate." *Sienna: "Gee. I don't know. I'm only new to all of you. I've never been on a hunt for the missing tire before." *Hilary: "It's okay Sienna. There's a first time for everything. Besides, Watts needs help and that's what she needs and help is just what my friends are gonna get." *Sienna: "Well. If it's alright with Hilary, then I guess it would be okay if I came along." *Kipper: "Bonza! What fun." *Hilary: "Atta-girl, Sienna." (Gabby boards Blaze.) *Blaze: "C'mon Guys. We've got a tire to find." *Hilary: "Let's Go!" (Blaze drives away with Sienna and Hilary following behind.) *Watts: "Good luck, Friends." (They drive off. Song: Jungle Adventure.) * (Song ends. Meanwhile, back in Hilary's world, Greta and Wanda are looking through a telescope.) *Greta: "So. You like looking through the telescope, Wanda." *Wanda: "Yeah! Hey, is that Jackson and Jordan." *Greta: "Huh. Oh, hi guys." *Jackson: "Girls! We need your help." *Jordan: "There's an emergency." *Greta: "An emergency?! Where?" *Jackson: "The river just on the other side of the road. The beavers' dam just sprung a leak." *Jordan: "I got carried away with the sticks that I pulled a few out." *Wanda: "Oh Dear. We have got to do something about the beavers' home." *Greta: "Wanda's right. We really do have to do something." *Jackson: "Are you girls thinking what we're thinking." *Greta: "That it'll be a perfect day for a swim." *Jordan: "Focus, Greta. The dam." *Greta: "Right! We have to do something now." (Meanwhile, The kids are out in the jungle, until they hear the noise of bumping static.) *Blaze: (Gasps)"Listen. Do you guys hear that." *Kipper: "What was it." *Gabby: (Gasps)"It sounds like Watts' tire." *Sienna: "I can hear it. But I don't see it." *Gabby: "Let's look for it." (Cut to the interface.) *Gabby: "Where do you see her tire." (The tire rolls past.) *Sienna: "Aha. Found it." *Gabby: "Yeah. There it is." *Hilary: "And there it goes." *AJ: "It's heading for that bridge." *Sienna: "Follow that tire." (The tire bounces off to a bridge that's old and unfinished. Then the boards begin to fall off.) *AJ: "Blaze! Watch out." *Hilary: "The bridge is falling apart." *All: "Whoa!" (Blaze stops just in time.) *Blaze: "Whew. That was close." (AJ and Gabby dismount.) *Sienna: "Oh no. The bridge." *Gabby: "We've gotta find another way across so we can catch Watts' tire." *AJ: "Hey look. There's some pieces of wood." (Nearby is a pile of wood.) *Sienna: "I bet if we use those. We might be able to fix the bridge." *Blaze: "Hey Gabby. Do you think you can use these to fix the bridge." *Gabby: "You bet I can." *Hilary: "What can I say, Sienna. I told you, Gabby can fix anything." *Kipper: "Only. What are we gonna use to hold the bridge together." *Gabby: "All I need is something to hold the pieces together. I need a fastener." *Sienna: "Huh. Okay." *Gabby: "Let's check my toolbox for a fastener that's strong enough to hold wood together." *Kipper: "Good idea, mate." (Gabby opens up her toolbox and begins to rummage through.) *Gabby: "I've got a button, a paper clip and a nail." *Kipper: "Huh. Nice find there, mate." *Gabby: "Which one's strong enough to hold pieces of wood together." *Kipper: "I would say the nail would do." *Gabby: "The nail. Yeah! C'mon. Let's get building." *Kipper: "Okay." (Blaze tosses the wood onto the bridge and Kipper gets into position as Gabby gets ready with her hammer and nail.) *Gabby: "My hammer hits the sharp point of the nail through both pieces of wood so it can hold them together." (She nails the wood down on the bridge.) *Blaze: "Yeah-heh!" *Hilary: "Whoo-Hoo!" *AJ: "Nice building, Gabby." *Hilary: "But we're not done yet." *Gabby: "Huh. I don't have any more nails." *Hilary: "Hmm. What else could we use." *Gabby: "Let's see what other fasteners we can use." (She rummages and found some more fasteners.) *Gabby: "A clamp, a zipper and a rubber band." *Hilary: "Huh. Good find." *Gabby: "Which one's strong enough to hold pieces of wood together." *Hilary: "I would go with the clamp." *Gabby: "The clamp." *Hilary: "Perfect." *Blaze: "Here you go." (Blaze tosses the wood and Hilary gets into position as Gabby demonstrates with the clamp.) *Gabby: "When I turn this handle, the clamp squeezes the wood pieces together so they don't fall apart." (She clamps the board into place.) *AJ: "Alright!" *Sienna: "Yeah-heh!" *Blaze: "We're almost there." *Sienna: "The bridge is nearly put back together." *AJ: "Here Gabby." *Gabby: "Thanks! Just a few more fasteners and the bridge will be fixed." (She finds more fasteners.) *Gabby: "I have a hair clip, a screw and a clothespin." *Sienna: "Wow! Way to find those fasteners." *Gabby: "Which fastener is strong enough to hold the wood together." *Sienna: "Hmm. The screw would do." *Gabby: "The screw. Right!" *Sienna: "Incoming." (Blaze tosses the last of the wood.) *Gabby: "Screws have special grooves that grip the wood." (She drills one into place.) *Gabby: "So when I push the screw through both pieces it holds them together really strongly." (Gabby screws the rest of the wood until the bridge was all fixed.) *Blaze: "Yeah-heh!" *Hilary: "Whoo-Hoo!" *AJ: "The bridge is fixed." *Gabby: "Now let's hurry. We've gotta get that tire back for our friend, Watts." (AJ and Gabby board Blaze.) *Blaze: "AJ, gimme some speed." (Blaze drives off with Hilary and Sienna following. Meanwhile, in Hilary's world, the kids raced to the river where the dam sprung more leaks.) *All: (Gasping). *Jackson: "Oh Dear. We need to do something about those holes." *Greta: "I'll warn the beavers. Be right back." (Greta raced off to warn the beavers.) *Wanda: "The dam really is springing leaks than a crack in the glass." (Wanda plugs up the holes until more came out.) *Wanda: "A little help." *Jordan: "We're trying our best Wanda." *Jackson: "I hope Hilary and Sienna are having as much fun as we are." (Meanwhile, in the jungle. Blaze was driving until something was heard beeping.) * Category:Blog posts